dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ravi
Perfil thumb|250px|Ravi *'Nombre Artístico:' 라비 / Ravi *'Nombre Real: '김원식 / Kim Won Sik *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor,compositor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 15-febrero-1993 (23 años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Gallo *'Agencia:' Jelly Fish Entertainment Programas de TV *'2014:' Let's Go! Dream Team 2 (junto a Leo) *'2014:' MBC Idol Futsal Competition (12.06.2014, junto a Leo) *'2013:' Let's Go! Dream Team 2 *'2013:' Music Picnic Live (junto a Ken y Leo) *'2013:' Three Idiots (junto a Ken, Hongbin, Hyuk) *'2013:' tvN "Top 10 Beautiful Uniforms!" (junto a Ken, Hongbin & Hyuk) *'2012:' Mnet "Mydol" (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012). Videos musicales * Chad Future - Rock The World (2014) * Im Chang Jung - Shall we Dance *Brian Joo - Let This Die (2012) *Seo In Guk - Shake It Up (2011) Concierto *'Ravi's 1st Live Party "R.EBIRTH" 2016' **19 y 20 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Hyundai Card Under Stage Colaboraciones *Chad Future - Rock The World (Feat. Ravi) *Lyn - Breakable Heart (Feat. Ravi) *Baek Ji Young - Good Boy (Feat. Ravi) *Brian Joo - That Person is Stupid (Feat. Ravi) *Seo In Young - Love Me (Feat. Ravi) *Melody Day - When It Rains (Feat. Ravi) *Kiggen - I'm Serious (Feat. Eluphant, Ravi of VIXX & Esbee) Cusiosidades *'Grupo:' VIXX. **'Sub-Unidad:' LR **'Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín *'Educación: '''Howon University *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y una hermana menor. *'Apodo:' Ambidiextrous Rapper. *'Especialidades:' Sabe improvisar muy bien a la hora de rapear, y sabe hacer muy bien de mc. *'Lema:' "Trabaja duro, juega duro". *'Chica Ideal:' Alguien linda, lista, sensible que sea identica a su madre *'Artistas Favoritos: '''BIG BANG, Trey Songz, Ludacris *De entre los 10 participantes del reality "Mydol", fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX. *Es el primer rapero de Jellyfish. *Pese a que ha debutado hace muy poco, su talento como rapero ha sido reconocido desde un inicio. Fue elegido para sustituir a Jun Hyung de B2ST en el KBS "Music Bank" para cantar el rap de una canción de Baek Ji Young. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Rae Hwan de Bigstar y Yun Young de A-Jax *En el MBC "Music Show Champion", Park Hyo Shin quedó tan impresionado que llegó a decir que si seguía entrenando podría llegar a superar a Taeyang de Big Bang . También en el programa de "Park Myung Soo's Moving TV", Park Myung Soo quedó tan encantado con una versión que hizo de su canción "Fire", que le propuso hacer un duo con él. * Una ves dijo que su chica ideal era CL de 2NE1. *Hizo una colaboración con Chad Future en su nuevo vídeo Rock The World. * Siempre intenta aparentar ser el más "cool" del grupo, e intenta siempre actuar como un chico duro. Pese a ello, se ha podido ver que también tiene su lado cariñoso y bromista. *En el juego de apuntar les preguntaron ¿sí pudieran cambiar de cuerpo con otro miembro con quién sería? y respondió que Hongbin. *Para la revista 'Haru-Hana' les preguntaron que ¿si fuerás una chica con quien te gustaría salir? y respondió que sería con N ya que es muy bueno y porque piensa que él no lo engañaría. *Como se pudo ver en MTV Diary, ronca muy fuerte por la noches. *Su cuerpo es el mejor del grupo, le siguen el de Hong Bin y el de Leo. *Le encanta mostrar su cuerpo ya que sabe que lo tiene muy trabajado. *Ravi es muy cercano a Taemin de SHINee y Kai de EXO * Se rumora que tiene un tatuaje en el codo del brazo derecho, justo donde tiene su marca de nacimiento. Las fans creen que pudo habérselo hecho porque no le gusta esa marca. * Dijo que su mamá es como una amiga y que a él no le avergüenza decirle "te amo" a su papá. * Hay fotos en las cuales se le ve observa llorando al ver a su hermana. * Es muy bueno dibujando. Link de Ravi dibujando. * Hongbin dijo que le gustaría que sea menos reservado como amigo, pero que aún así es feliz con él. * En una cita,él llevaría a la chica a Myeongdong donde podrían comer e ir de compras. * Lloró cuando miró la película "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe". Él dijo que era muy triste cuando Dumbledore muere. * Escribió la canción "What U Waiting For" pensando en los miembros. * Si tuviera poderes quisiera ser como Iron Man. * Antes de debutar dijo que su sueño era ser el guardaespaldas de su hermana. * Golpea a las personas que están sentados junto a él mientras duerme. * Junto con N fueron a un musical y se quedó dormido. * Si pudiera ser una Fan sería la fan de Ken. * Junto con Leo son los más populares entre las Noonas. * Jamás dejaría que su hermana se casara con ningún miembro de VIXX en especial con Ken. * Le gusta comer Sukiyaki. * Quiere ser un esposo que siempre haga que el corazón de su esposa revolotee. * Tiene la menor experiencia en citas de entre todos los miembros. * Quiere participar en We Got Married. Dice que sería una feliz experiencia. * El ancho de su nariz es de 3.6 cm. * Participara en la cuarta temporada de Show me the money. * Logro calificar para Show me the money. Sin embargo fue expulsado en la primera eliminatoria según porque la letra de su rap no fue adecuada. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Soundcloud oficial *Instagram Oficial Galeria Ravi1.jpg Ravi2.jpg Ravi3.jpg Ravi4.jpg Ravi5.jpg Ravi6.png Ravi7.png Ravi8.jpg Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMusico Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1993